


Прародитель Хаос

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [24]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Хаос были тёмными магами, для которых не существовало границ. Неуловимыми, беспринципными и желающими увидеть мир в огне. Телевидение и интернет значительно притупляли стремления напрямую вовлекаться, как казалось Гипносу.
Relationships: Chaos & Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Chaos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Прародитель Хаос

Хаос. Одно упоминание его (или её, но чаще их) имени способно вызвать дрожь. Самые могущественные и грозные тёмные колдуны, до сих пор державшие в страхе весь магический мир.

А ещё у них были широкие ладони и тонкие пальцы, всегда холодные и сухие. Путались в кудрявых волосах Гипноса, пока они втроём лежали перед телевизором — вместе с уже давно уснувшим Танатосом. Хотя даже мама запрещала им смотреть телевизор так поздно.

Иногда у Хаоса на запястьях или шее открывались глаза. Иногда черты их лица разъезжались в разные стороны. И каждое утро Гипнос с Танатосом пытались подсчитать количество их пальцев, которое всё равно менялось к обеду.

Хаос были маглорождёнными, что в своё время постигли самые потаённые глубины магии, настолько, что отринули всё человеческое. Всё, что объединяло магов и магглов, и даже других разумных магических существ.

Прародитель Хаос с пустым выражением задумчивости читали инструкцию по сборке икеевского шкафа. Танатос сидел у него на коленях и с подобным — разве что более хмурым — выражением смотрел в ту же инструкцию. Гипнос даже не попробовал открыть инструкцию, вместо этого он раскладывал всё содержимое коробки на стопки с одинаковыми деталями. Ему нравилось, когда похожие штуки лежали в одной куче.

Прародитель Хаос называли это любовью к систематизации, но слово никак не хотело формироваться на языке Гипноса. Оно было слишком длинным и большим. Танатос попробовал его сказать и тоже в итоге выплюнул.

Ещё прародителю Хаосу были интересны маггловские изобретения, и потому они стремились к тому, чтобы во всём разобраться. В этой цели им очень помогали близнецы Гипнос и Танатос, столь же рьяно осваивающие мир вокруг них, учитывая их жизнь с постоянно отсутствующим отцом-магглом Эребусом и матушкой Никтой, больше занятой работой в Министерстве магии.

Прародитель Хаос говорили, что никто и никогда не пытался им объяснить даже базовые вещи. Впрочем, близнецам тоже.

Хаос были скучающими колдунами, они ввязывались в разрушительные магические войны, чтобы развеяться. Неважно на какой стороне. Хаос, погубившие своими знаниями, данными не тем умам, больше людей, чем кто бы то ни было.

Прародитель Хаос, стоявшие на кухне за плитой и варившие какое-то варево, явно не предназначенное для употребления в пищу, пока их внуки ели заказанную пиццу. Которую им тоже было нельзя, кстати. Но под варево (зелье) ушла единственная кастрюля, в которой можно было что-то приготовить, и что-то подсказывало и Гипносу, и Танатосу, что после сегодняшнего варить там что-то съедобное опасно для жизни.

— Почему тебя называют тёмным волшебником? — спросил тогда Танатос.

— Люди очень недальновидны, сын Никты, — сказали Хаос. 

Не то чтобы это что-то объяснило, и Танатос нахмурился.

— Не понимаю.

— Старший сын Никты, ты тоже не понимаешь? Отвечай, — спросили Хаос.

— Ну, недальновидный — значит, не умеющий смотреть далеко. Значит, люди не видят то, что не близко? — предположил Гипнос, даже не потрудившись прожевать кусок пиццы.

— Это близорукий, — поправил его Танатос.

— Синонимы, сыновья Никты. Но это означает примерно то, что сказал старший сын Никты. Люди видят лишь находящееся рядом. Магия сама по себе не может быть тёмной или светлой. У неё нет стороны. Вопрос лишь в том, как люди её используют.

— Непростительные заклинания ведь плохие, типа несущие смерти, страдания и всё такое, — продолжил Танатос.

Им предстояло поехать в Хогвартс только через три года, но про магию они знали многое. В том числе и про Непростительную. А вместе со знаниями про магический мир медленно приходило осознание, что все воспринимали их прародителя совсем по-другому.

— Если бы мы медленно умирали и угасали, мы бы предпочли, чтобы ты нас умертвил простым заклинанием — быстро и безболезненно. Для нас это была бы светлая магия, ты так не думаешь? Не отвечай на этот вопрос.

Танатос хмуро посмотрел на свои пальцы.

— Огонь является тёмной субстанцией? Отвечайте, — спросили Хаос после пары минут тишины, за которые Гипнос съел свой кусок и раздумывал, взять ли ещё один.

— Он даёт свет, как он может быть тёмным? — а вот Танатос свой только надкусил.

— Но он же сжигает дотла и съедает всё, что встречается ему на пути. То же касается и магии. Все Непростительные заклинания и те, которые считаются тёмными, можно использовать и во благо. Необходимо лишь найти это применение в подходящей тебе системе моральных координат.

Гипнос всё же решил взять ещё один кусочек.

Хаос были тёмными магами, для которых не существовало границ. Неуловимыми, беспринципными и желающими увидеть мир в огне.

Телевидение и интернет значительно притупляли стремления напрямую вовлекаться, как казалось Гипносу. Прародитель Хаос, как и все в их семье, не считая отца, любили системность и постоянство. Потому что, по их словам, устойчивость всегда интересно разбивалась на мелкие куски, чтобы в какой-то момент собраться вновь.

Они исчезли, когда Гипносу и Танатосу исполнилось тринадцать, оставив после себя прикосновение ко лбу холодных губ и дары, больше похожие на проклятия.

Они исчезли с предложением найти их, когда захочется. И хотя Гипнос хотел броситься на поиски сразу же, матушка Никта запретила это делать.

Они исчезли, и вместе с тем уничтожили одну из немногих стабильных постоянных в жизни Гипноса.


End file.
